1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an identification device, an identification method, and a recording medium recording an identification program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique for identifying a posture of a person has been known in recent years.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211705, for example, discloses a device which detects positions of feature points of hands, elbows, and shoulders of a person from an image taken by a camera and corrects the positions of the feature points of hands, elbows, and shoulders so that the positions match with a preliminarily-generated joint model.